A summer in heaven
by Naru-dattebayo
Summary: So I have been forced to go to camp for the summer, I also have to share a room with Uchiha Sasuke! Could this summer get any worse...
1. Teme

"No Naruto! For the last time you can't stay here all summer by yourself!""Fine..." I could feel my anger rising as my mom thew her luggage in her red car. She was getting ready to leave on a long buisness Vacation in Vancover and she was sending me to a camp."Honey, I know you wanted to stay at Kiba's but you know how busy his parents are. Just try and have fun at camp." She rubbed a thumb over one of the scars on my tanned cheeks and hugged me tightly. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Oh and the bus for camp will be her in less than an hour! " She smiled and jumped in her car, waving as she drove off toward the airport.

As I walked inside my house, I can smell the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. 'I'm going to miss this...' I think to myself then pull out my cell phone. Scrolling down my contacts I stop at the name KIBA and begin calling him. I wait for a few rings and get impatient, luckily he picks up just as I think about hanging up.

"Yo Naruto! What's up dude?"

"Hey Kiba...I need to kill some time before I have to go to camp..."

"Oh cool! I'll be right over dude! I can't let you leave without saying bye!"

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minuites!" With that I hung up and threw my phone on the bed and yawned. I had already packed earlier today and had nothing to do so I laid on my bed until Kiba came round. I stared up at the plain ceiling for a little while until I felt my phone buzzing in my back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Man! My mom said that I can't come round...So just go outside my window for a minute 'kay?"

"Alright...I have to leave soon anyway so I'm gonna lock up my house."

Once again hanging up the phone, I grab my backpack, suitcase and keys, then head outside. I walk across the street to Kiba's house, feeling a bit angry at the fact he can't come over. Must be that over protective mom of his...

"Naruto!" I see brown spikes coming out of the top window, I look up and smile up at him. He always cheers me up when I a depressed.

"Yo dude! So why did you want to see me?"

"Oh I wanted to give you this man!" Kiba moved back inside his room before looking back out of the window with a small box in his hand.

"Open it when you get to camp! It will help. Oh and good luck dude!" Kiba waved to me and chucked the small box he once had in his hand down to me. Luckily I managed to catch the present. As I looked up I realised that Kiba had closed the window.

"Great...The bus is gonna be here soon..." Heading back to my house, I sat on my front steps for a few minutes before a big bus arrived outside of the house. There was hardly anyone on it at the moment which was good for me, since I really didn't feel like mingling with others at the moment.

Stepping onto the bus, I took a seat in the middle of the bus closest to the window. It was cramped on here and I had barley any room for my legs. I uled out my i pod from my back pocket and slipped my headphones on, then began to listen to so music. I usually listened to Japanese music, rock and heavy metal. They seemed to be the at blocking people out.

It had been a couple of hours since I first got on the bus and it seemed to have become packed with loud teenagers and kids. To my advantage, no one had asked to sit next to me which ment more space. Looking out the window, I notice the bus is heading toward a run down old mansion. It looks bigger as we approach it. I can't help but wonder what type of kid would live there.

"Hey...I heard that the famous Uchiha kid lived here!" I heard a voice behind me, it was two kids about he same age as me 15. One had brown hair which was back in a ponytail, and the other had some skind of material on his head, he was a little chubby too. "Uchiha? I heard he was a stuck up bastard..." The brown haired boy yawned and closed his eyes.

"Who's Uchiha?" I finally turn around and ask, the two boys laugh and look at me like I'm some sort of comedian. C'mon it was just a freakin question! "Serious! U-Uchiha is...ha...He is one of the last Uchiha's in his clan...H-He runs a successful buisness which...Heh ha...sells toys and such." One they had told me the full story I also got to know their names. "So you're Shikamaru." I point to the thin brown haired one. "And you're Choji." I point to the chubby one.

Once I turned back around in my seat after chatting with them, I noticed we had stopped outside of the eerie mansion. All the vegetation around the front garden withered away, making it look amost like a desert. "Hey kid..." I turned around to see that Shikamaru adn Choji were smiling at me. "You got our names so what's yours?" They ask. "Naruto" I state then once again turn back around.

I hear the sound of the bus doors jerking open and look toward them. I can see a teenager with jet black hair which spiked up at the back, he was wearing skinny jeans and a tight top with a lose hoddie. As he walked up the asle I could feel his gloomy presence as he got nearer to me.

"Oi...Move up..." He states, but I just look at him with an angry look on my face. "Oi...I said move the fuck up!" He gets closer to my face and I choose to ignore him. "Well if you weren't such a bastard and would be nice enough to introduce yourself then maybe I would move up!" I shout feeling my temper rise. "Naruto...C'mon man just move up..." I hear Shikamaru whisper to me but I ingnore him. "Fine..." He sighs and rubs his temple. "Sasuke Uchiha..." He looks down at me with his onyx eyes which m seem almost black. "Naruto Uzumaki." I scowl and plug my music in, moving my self along to the next seat.

Me and Sasuke don't talk to each other for the rest of the journey, like I would want to anyway. So I spend, most of the ride listening to loud music. That was until I began talking to Shikamaru and Choji about camp. "So do you get to choose who you bunk with?" I ask, praying that it was a yes. "No. But I will most probably be put with Choji anyway..." Shikamaru states. "Ne? How come?" I whine loudly. "Well I'm lazy and can't be bothered to make other friends and basically no one but Choji wants to pair up with me." Shikamaru looks outside and smiles. I guess that's coversation over then.

I look at the bus and most people are fast asleep since it's about 2 am, then I look at Sasuke who is fully awake and listening to music. The only reason that I'm awake is because I am always hyper and usually can't sleep.

It was about an hour later when we finally arrived at the small camp. It looked like one out of a horror movie that I saw once. I picked up my luggage and Sasuke picked up his, we both headed down to the bus doors. The bus driver opened the doors so we could get out the picked up her microphone and woke the rest of the passengers up.

It felt akward to walk with Sasuke since his aura ffelt really depressing. So I tried to make a ittle conversation. "So...I guess I should apologise for calling you a bastard earlier..." I rub the back of my neck and stick my tounge out. "Hn..." He replys with a grunt. I can't beleive this guy! I take it back he is a fucking bastard! "I guess you're not the talkative type ne? Well if not I guess I'll just talk for the both of us. I kept up my side of the conversation for all the time we were walking. And when we finally reached our destination which was the reception, I still kept on talking.

"Oh and I love ramen! It's so good! Have you ever tried ramen Sasuke? Well I know your answer will probably be 'Hn...' If you were to answer anyway..." I sat down on one of the chairs and so did Sasuke. "So that's it...I finished..." I smile fakley trying to annoy him. "Huh? Did you say something?" Sasuke pulled out his ear phones and looked at me with a smirk. "Bastard! I just told you my whole life story and you didn't even listen!" I growl then watch as the other kids from the bus walk in looking like zombies. I see Shikamaru and Choji walking in, they also look extremley tierd.

"Hey guys!" I smile then run over to them, leaving Sasuke to sit alone. "Hey..." Shikamaru yawns "Naruto..." I smile at him kindly. Looking at the door I see a young women who has a cute face with a cut e hair cut. She is carrying a young pig with her and has a huge grin on her face. "Sorry about the lateness, but Lady Tsunade wishes for me to read the dorm pairings." She pulls out a small sheet and begins readi ng.

"Choji...Who's this 'Lady Tsunade' She keeps on going on about?" Choji smiles and whispers to me. "She runs the whole camp. She is one mean women!" I cringe at the thought and begin to wonder off in my thoughts about what Tsunade would look like.

After what seems like an hour, I get pulled back into reality by a pissed off Uchiha who is waveing his hand infront of my face. "Earth to the dobe..." Sasuke sneers and watches me jump up immediatly. "Where is every-...Wait don't tell me...I'm in a dorm with iYou/i Right?" I say sarcastically and pick up my luggage following Sasuke as he led us to the dorm. "What a great guess...Hn..."

Once we arrive at the room, I take a look around the camp, unable to see anything because of the darkness I head inside of the room. "Which bunk do you-" I stop outside of the bedroom. As I see something a horrible sight. A double bed instead of bunks. "Forget it...Do you want the floor or the bed?" I say and Sasuke walks up behind me, looking over my shoulder and smirking. "The bed is big enough for two dobe...Lets not waste our luxuries.." I swear Sasuke seem happy about sleeping in the same bed as me...Fucking pervert...

Just as I head to the bathroom with my bed clothes, I see Sasuke strip himself of his shirt, showing his toned stomach and his pale skin. "S-Sasuke teme!" I turn around so I'm not facing him. "W-What the hell?" I think he could tell I was pretty damn akward with him undressing in the same room as me. "What...We're both guys so what's the problem?" He states an pulls his trousers off, folding them into a neat pile on the floor. Him undressing wasn't the problem...The problem was that I was sleeping in the sam bed as a semi naked boy who looked really hot. "I-I'll take the floor." I run into the bathroom and change as slowly as possible. "Fuck..." I sigh and rub a hand over my face. "Naruto? Hurry up. I need the toilet..." I hear Sasuke call and I unlock the door. A deep blush on my cheeks has formed and I feel highly embarassed. "Hm? You okay? You lookm like you have a temperature..." Sasuke states and looks at me. He puts a hand on my forehead and sends me onto the bed before closing the toilet door. When he comes out he goes to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water.

"Sasuke...Where are you sleeping?" I ask as my eyes close slowly. "With you..." I don't fight back my tierdness and drift off into a deep sleep. I guess camp couldn't get much worse than having to share a bed with a hot bastard...


	2. Who are you?

I wake up feeling a heavy weight on me. I can barley move because my legs are entagled with another pair. "Get off..." I mumble into my pillow, trying to get the weight off of me. "Oi dobe...Shut the fuck up..." I hear Sasuke growl at me as he grips my hot body tighter. "I can't breathe bastard and I feel akward like this!" Sasuke protests and tightens his grip. My body begins to sweat, the heat of the summer plus my embarassement begins to turn my cheeks crimson. "Fine..." Sasuke still has his eyes closed, but he lets his grip go and untangles our long legs.

Once I relieved myself and brushed my teeth, I headed back into the bedroom to see Sasuke still lying in the same sprawled out position. "Oi! Lazy teme! Get you're ass out of bed. We have to get to breakfast..." Seeing no reaction, I growl and get closer to the bed "Listen to me! We gotta go" I sigh and look down at the lazy teen, giving him a glare that could burn ice. "Geez! I know you can hear me!" This time, I climb straight on top of him poking his forehead over and over again. "Wake up." I let my guard down for one moment and end up being pulled down and pressing Sasuke's lips with my own.

"Pervert!" I jump off of the bed and sit in the corner of the room feeling embarassed. 'What the hell! I-Is he...Gay?' I look closley at the smirk Sasuke is holding on his lips. "Pervert? Me? Well...I think you have the wrong person there Uzumaki..." I think about Sasuke's answer and then it hits me "N-No way! I was just trying to-"

"Trying to sexually harass me in my sleep?" I try to make a come back but I just can't think up any. This guy is a a complete bastard. Why can't I even think up one lousy come back. "No!" I run out of our dorm unaware of what I am wearing, I can't beleive I just ran away in a situation like that. "N-Naruto? Geez man! Get some freakin' clothes on!" Shikamaru is in front of me covering his eyes. "Huh?" I look down at my body. That's when I realize I am only wearing a thin pair of boxers. 'W-What? I swear I had clothes on when I fell asleep last night!' I hide behind Shikamaru as I blush madly. "Oi! Dobe! I was just kidding! I just assumed that since you were straddleing me you were gonna do something..." I hear Sasuke's cocky voice coming out of a window. Once I hear his sarcastic apology I really feel like mudering him.

As I head back inside, people around me are whispering and staring. It feels as if all eyes are on me. "Bastard!" I slam the front door and run toward the bedroom. "I'm really going to-" I feel an object below me as I loose my footing, I can see the wooden floor below my as I face palm the floor. "Geez! That hurt...What the hell did I trip over?..." I looked behind me to see a highly proud Uchiha smirking at me. "Oh...Sorry Dobe...Clumsy me..." With that, Sasuke left not even caring if I was hurt or not. "Alright...He is a complete prick..." I feel a substance running down my forehead, looking at it in the mirro, I see the long cut across it which is bleeding. "God...That floor was hard..." after getting dressed I sigh and run a hand through my locks.

I look around for a first aid kit everywhere. I can't beleive the dorm doesn't even have one. "Oi, Naruto! You coming to breakfast or not?" I can feel tears whelming up in my eyes as I try to clean the cut with water. "Y-Yeah...But I'll meet you there..." I cringe at the feeling of anything touching the open wound. "Alright...But Choji said you better hurry..." Shikamaru walks off leaving me alone once again. "God...I'm moving dorms..." I shout and head out the door, blood once agian trickling down my forehead.

When I finally arrive at the breakfast hall, I look around for Shikamaru and Choji. "Where the hell are they..." I feel my stomach growl as I look around. Everyone is eating and the feels too crowded. "Oi! Naruto! Over here!" I can see Shikamaru waving too me in the doorway. "Hey! I'm starving!" I can feel the blood from my forehead dripping again. "Naruto...What happened?" Choji points at the blood on my head. I wave my hands around nervously and stutter "I-I just t-tripped is all!" I feel the pain in my head again, I can't help but let a tear roll down my cheek. "Are you crying Naruto?" I start to feel nervous, I can feel a sweat bead drop off of my chin and onto the floor. "N-No!" I shout and run past both Choji and Shikaramaru. "I-I just need to find Sasuke..." I look around the food hall, no sight of him.

"Oi Karin...Go get me a soda..." I hear Sasuke's low voice, he sounds so domanting. I peek round the corner, I see a young girl with red hair and glasses. "What a geek...God how loe=w are you're standards teme..." I watch for a little longer and wait until he is alone. "I know you're their dobe..." Sasuke gives me a smirk and signals me over with one finger. "I-I..." Sasuke hushes me by putting a finger over my lips. "I know all about you're dirty secret Uzumaki..." My eyes widen...Could it be...no...it couldn't... "I know that you like guys Naru..." Oh shit...He knows...How? "I really want to-" Sasuke's eyes focus on someone coming toward us. "Oi Sasuke...Is this the faggot?" I see Sasuke's anger in his dark orbs. "Yeah...I'll be over here if you need me...Suigetsu" I watched as Sasuke left us alone. The guy infront of me had white hair and almost shark like teeth. He was alot bigger than me since I had a petit frame. "Heh...Teach you too mess with Hebi...Sasuke doesn't like the fact that you're into other men..." Suigetsu whispered closly to my ear. "And whoever Sasuke doesn't like, neither do I..." At that moment I felt a knee dig into my small stomach. It was painful and I could barley breathe. "W-What? Sasuke!" I cry for help as I slip onto the floor. My body feels numb. "Heh...Wied out in one blow huh?" This time his goes for a kick wich makes me cough up a few droplets of blood, staining the ground.

I can see Sasuke in the distance with his headphones plugged in. How could he just sit there and do nothing... "Had enough yet faggot?" He smiles at me, baring his sharp teeth. "What...the fuck...do...do you want?" I shout and clench my chest, he then lays another kick to my stomach then my face. "I want to make you realize how filthy you are! How wrong it is to like other men...my Sasuke..." He puched the side of my head sending everthing spining. "S'uke..." Everthing goes black and I hear footsteps coming toward me.

"...ruto..."

"...Naru..."

"...Naruto..."

I hear someone calling my name, the voice sounds sweet and peaceful. When I open my eyes I see a beautiful girl with bubblegum pink hair stting beside me. "Ne?" I answer and look at her, I can barley see out of my left eye since it was full with blood. "We are taking you to the hospital...Just hang in there..." The voice slowly fades away and I feel dizzy once again. All I can think about is That bastard...Sasuke...What made him change so quickly...


	3. Memory

Beep

Beep

Beep

What's that noise...It sounds like a monitor...W-Where am I! Am I...Dead? Gah...I can't remember anything at all...Amnesia! I must have amnsesia...Wait, i can here someone coming toward me...I need to wake up... "He's stable, but has puntured a lung and broke his arm..." I can hear that girls voice again...I must be in hospital...She looked like a nurse..."So, He's okay then?" I hear another womens voice "Yes...He should wake up very soon Lady Tsunade..." Tsunade...That's...Who is she...Geez I can't even remember that... "Please stay as long as you would like lady Tsunade." The girls voice leaves the room and all I can here is the annoying beep again.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Naruto..." I can hear Tsunade's voice again. It's soothing compared to the beeping. "Wake up soon..." Her voice sounds full of emotion and hurt. I try my hardest to wake up, think about why I want to wake up but I can't. "Lady Tsunade..." I hear...Who's voice is that? It sounds familiar but I just can't remember. "Oh Uchiha right?" I hear Tsunade's heels tapping against the floor as she walks away. "Please wait here until Naruto wakes up...I have buisness to attend to." Sasuke? Who's that? "Well Naruto...I just hope you don't hate me for what happened..." I listen to him banter on about random things, like his life, his sexuality. I can't do anything but listen since I am not awake yet. Please please let me wake up!

Right on cue I open my eyes, showing my lusious azure orbs, I can see a blury figure infront of me looking out of the window. "Oh god...I feel like I've been hit by a freakin' car..." I clutch my head as my vision spins. "Naruto! You're awake!" I see a young boy with black hair. Who is he...I feel like I have met him before. "Who the fuck are you?" I state trying to sit up."Dobe...Don't mess around like that...It's me, Sasuke...Your roomate..." I give him a confused look and ignore him. "Sorry, you must have the wrong person...I don't know anyone who goes by the name of Sasuke..." I groan in pain as I try to get out of the bed I'm in. "Oi...If you want to help, turn that thing off, It's been driving me crazy" I point to the heart monitor and struggle out of bed. Sasuke rushes over to me and growls. "Get back in bed now...You know you shouldn't move with those injuries." I roll my eyes and sit back in bed. "Listen...Naruto...I'm just going to tell the nurse you're awake...So stay..." I watch as Sasuke heads out the room with great concern on his face. I don't even no the guy and he is trying to look after me, what a creep.

After what seemed like and hour, Sasuke came back in the room with the pink haired nurse. "Finally awake I see. Now, Mr Uzumaki, I must tell you a few things about your condition." I listen carfully as she goes on about things like amnesia and lung falliar. "So Sasuke here will be looking after you while you're in the hospital. Well for the week you're in the hospital anyway." The nurse went to walk out "Amnesia...Erm...Excuse me nurse? What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura sir" She giggled and left the room, leaving me alone with Sasuke. "Naruto...what can you remember?" I think for a while before answering. "Nothing...I can't remember a thing..." I could see a glint of relief in his eyes. "Alright...Well I guess I will come visit you everyday to see how your memory is coming along..." Sasuke gave me a small smile and left the room. I was sort of relieved that he left, it was akward to be in the same room as that guy.

It had been a couple of hours since Sasuke had left and I had really started to get bored of this place already. God what I would do to go for a walk right now. "No one's around...I guess I could get away with it..." Slowly dragging myself out of bed I begin to walk toward the door. I am soon inturupted by a loud buzzing on the table next to my bed. "My...Phone..." I pick up the vibrating object and flip it open, I press it to my ear and wait for an answer. "Naruto?" It sounds like SAsuke, but I'm not to sure. "What?" I snap quickly. "I was just wondering if it would be okay if I came to keep you company for a little while since your by yourself and so am I" I sigh and head back toward my bed. "Sure...I don't see why not..." Sasuke is quiet for a moment before coughing "Thanks, I'll be there in ten minutes." I throw my phone under my pillow and jump bak in bed, making me groan in pain. "God, I'm so bored..." I run a hand threw my locks, then lied on my face on my pillow.

I had fallen asleep while I was waiting for Sasuke to arrive, I soon woke up when I heard footsteps entering the room. "Hey Dobe...I brought a few things for you..." Sasuke puts a suitcase on the bottom of my bed and unzips it. I watch Sasuke's actions for a while until he pulls out a small box. "I was packing your stuff when this fell out of your bag, I guess it was important so I brought it along." Sasuke handed me the box and waited for me to open it. "Erm...I guess...I should...Open it...but not now...later..." I could tell Sasuke knew that I wanted privacy when I opened it so I put it on the draw beside me. "So, How long have we known eachother Sasuke?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and coughed nervously "3 days...I guess..."

"Jeez...So I guess there's no use in asking you anything about myself then..." My brain hurts, I want to know about myself but how when no one even knows me. "Actually, I know a little about you...You are gay or bi sexual I'm not quite sure yet...You like orange...You like foxes and you always call me a bastard..." I can't help but laugh at him. He must be joking right! Orange? Foxes? Gay? God what's next? "Bastard kinda suits you." I smile at him then clutch my chest. "Guess I shouldn't laugh that hard." Sasuke smiled and held his hand out to me. "I'm guessing you feel couped up in here. Want to go for a walk?" I nod polietly as Sasuke runs off to get a wheelchair. I guess he isn't as bad as he seems.

"So...want to go and get some ramen to eat? I'm guessing hospital food isn't quite up to standards." Sasuke entered the lift while wheeling me along. I was wearing a warm blue jacket which Sasuke lent me, it didn't quite fit because it was so bug but that made it even warmer. "Okay...But what's ramen?" I ask innocently. "Noodle in a broth. It's really nice I think you'll enjoy it." Sasuke pressed the button with a G on it then the lift doors closed. "Sounds...Warm" Sasuke laughs and ruffles my hair. "Oh it is dobe." I can't help but feel warm inside as Sasuke touches me, it just feels so...Right! "Okay...Off to Ichiraku's we go!" Sasuke shouts as he wheels me out of the hospital.

"MMM! SO GOOD!" I slurp uo the last noodles in my ramen bowl. Sasuke seems to watch me intentlly while he eats his ramen slowly. "Glad you like it" He gives me a smirk. "It's so good to fianlly get out of that damned hospital." I sigh and smile to myself. "Hn...You were only in there for less than a day dobe..." Sasuke chuckles and flicks his dark bangs out of his eyes. "Teme...Another bowl please!" Giving him a happy grin, I hold out my empty bowl and wait. "No...It's bad for you. Only one bowl..." He watches as I pout to the side. My bangs falling infront of my eyes. "Fine...So where are we going now?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere and talk..." Hearing the seriousness in Sasuke's voice, I agree and we leave Ichiraku. "Sasuke..." My voice is shaky. It seems to be colder then before. Even though I have his jumper on I can't help but shiver. "You cold Dobe?" I can feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. We soon stop and sit on a nearby park bench. He drags me next to him and pulls me into a gentle hug. "Is that any better?" A blush spreads wide across my scarred cheeks making my face hot. "Y-Yeah..." I can feel his breathe against my ear. This feels strange, akward.

"Oi Sasuke!" Sasuke quickly released me and turned around. "What the hell do you want Suigetsu?" I see a tall boy about our age, his hair is silver and his skin is pale like Sasuke's. "Well you were gone for quite a while. Heh. And I see the kids alright." Suigetsu laughed and walked closer to us. "He has amnesia...Of course he's not alright..." Sasuke's bangs fall over his eyes. His breathe begins to become shaky. "Oh. Well maybe he'll remember us if we do him in again." I was shocked at the words 'Do him in' What did he mean by that? "Sasuke? I don't understand..." My whole body is shivering again, I need warmth and quickly. "Suigetsu...Go...I'll see you later..."

"Shesh Sasuke...You're such a serious ass..." I watched as he walked off. He looked pretty pissed off "Sasuke...Did you...Do this too me..." I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I didn't want to cry infront of Sasuke. "No...It wasn't me...But-"

"You were involved?" I looked up at him letting the tears roll down my cheeks. "No...Yes...I mean...Damn Naruto...I'm so confused..."

.  
"You? Confused? How could you be confused? I'm the one who doesn't no anyone around here! I can't even remember my own parents Sasuke!" I stand up and grab my chest. I feel like I can't breathe. I see images which are blurred. Blurred in my mind, like I can faintly remember what happened the day I was hurt. I cant take it anymore, my head is banging I have to get away from Sasuke. "Dobe!" I begin to run even though every time I breathe it hurts. I just need to get away from Sasuke I just...need to...go...


	4. Forgiveness

It's so cold...I can't feel my fingers. I look up and see a dark sky covered in twinkling stars. I can't remember blacking out but I must have. I take a look at my surroundings while still laying on the floor. All I can see is trees and plants surrounding me. I try to get up but my body won't move. All I can remember is Sasuke, he was confused.

"I...Wonder where Sasuke is..." I can see my cold breathe. Even though it is summer, it sure is cold at nights. I watch the stars for a while, just watching them twinkle. Even though I'm in pain I feel pretty peaceful.

"I can't believe this Sakura chan! You're engaged to Lee kun!" Sakura? The nurse maybe? Wait...I need to attract their attention. "S-Sakura Chan!" My voice sounds whispy and quite.

"Did you just hear something Ino?" I can hear their foot steps approaching. I need to shout my loudest. "Sakura Chan!" This time she hears me, she looks shocked when she sees me. I can't help but wonder why. "Ino! Call an ambulance!" She runs over to me and bends down, sweeping the bangs covering my eyes, away. "Naruto..." She looks angry yet guilty.

"Sakura. I called them. Maybe we should give him one of our jackets?" She nods and places her warm jacket over my frozen body. I still feel cold even though I can move a little my body still feels paralyised.

Sakura is still looking down at me with her emarald green eyes, her bubblegum pink hair shaping her face perfectly. "What were you doing out here?" She asks me. I decide not to go into detail since I'm so tierd. My eyelids shut and my brain switches off, sending me into a deep peacful sleep.

"Naruto!"

"...Ruto..."

"..."

The next thing I hear is a siren. It's loud just like the hospital monitor. My eyelids open as someone begins to shake me by my shoulders. "Naruto...We need you to stay awake for us!" I hear an unfamiliar voice calling out to me. My brain isn't fully awake and my eyes are half open. "Okay! He's stable. Get him to the hospital as quick as possible.

"H-Hospital? Again?" I say in a drousy voice trying to look at my surroundings. I see a small needle injected into my hand and a tube attached to a bag of fluids. "That's it Naruto stay awake." I begin to feel annoyed with the constant noise in the background.

Once we arrive at the hospital, they take me in the building on a hospital bed. Sakura is right next to me for all of the journey. She glances at me once in a while to check on me which makes me feel quite akward. I am taken to a new hospital room which is much bigger, it has two beds in and...wait...two beds? Why? "Alright Miss Haruno, we'll leave you in charge from here on." She nods and wheels me into the room.

"Sakura..." She doesn't answer, she just helps me onto my bed and wheels the bed out of the room. She leaves me alone for about five minutes then comes back. "Naruto...Let me explain something to you..." I nod and listen to her.

" Your condition has become worse than before...Your lungs are very fragile at the moment and it will be hard for you to perform any sort of excersise"

"Hmmm..." I still feel cold, My finger tips feel freezing and my toes are numb. "Naruto you could have almost caught hypothermia..." She hands me an extra blanket and stands up. "I have someone here to look after you, he is just outside." She leaves the room again, this time she didn't come back.

"Hello...Naruto..." Sasuke is stood in the doorway, his eyes look red and their are tear stains down his cheeks. "S-Sasuke?" I stare at him, he looks like he's been crying. Has he?"

"Lets talk tomorrow..." Sasuke began to change and climbed into his bed which was next to mine. He looked tierd and miserable. I also thought it was best if we talked it through tomorrow. "Sasuke?..."

"Hn..." He replys tierdly.

"I'm cold..." I hear him climb out of his bed and walk over to mine. He climbs in with me and wraps his arms around my torso. "S-Sasuke!" I whisper. "Transfeering body heats gets you warmer dobe...Now sleep." His face is so close to mine. I can feel his warm breath. I feel at peace with Sasuke even though I should really be angry.

When I wake up in the morning, my heat source is gone and I'm alone. I figure Sasuke's out doing something so I wait for him to come back. "Hmmm...Maybe...I could open that package from the other day! But where is it..." I take a look around and spot a box on the side. "Who's it from..." I read the small tag which is attached to the side of the small box, it reads; To Naruto. I know you're bumed about camp but I printed these for you so you won't be lonley. From your best bud Kiba. "Kiba...Nope...I don't remember him either..." I open the box and take a look at the contents. There appears to be a a stack of photos. Maybe from my past.

"Naruto?" Sasuke is stood at the door with two hot coco's in his hand. "Sasuke..." I reply in a cold voice. "Can we talk...Or should I go?" He sounds hurt but he deserves everything he gets for hurting me. I guess my anger is back. "Sure we can talk" He takes a seat on his bed and places the drinks on the bedside table. "I'm sorry..."

"mmm..." I reply.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Naruto...It's just...I get so confused...when I'm around you...But when I'm with Suigetsu and Karin and Jugo...They just get me so angry..."who? I know Suigetsu but who are the others... "I'm also sorry about being a complete and utter bastard...I just...The first time we met, you seemed loud, obnoxious and damn right stupid...But even though I don't know you that well you're the only person who I have ever been close to...I just felt wierd about that and chose to hurt you..." I bring my legs up to my chest then stare at my feet. So Sasuke was as confused as I was all this time. "You don't have to forgive me dobe..."

"I...forgive you Sasuke..." I can't believe that Sasuke really feels like that. Does he really feel like that about me. "Naruto..." He looks at me with hisonyx orbs. They look full with happyness. "Listen...I know I said I forgive you but remember...Scars take a long time to heal Sasuke..." I smile at him gently and look at his own smile. "I know...I'm going to make it up to you though..." I look up at him confused. "I'm going to take you out on a date dobe..." He stands up and begins to walk out of the room. "I'm going to give you some time to think...see you later." A date...hmmm...Maybe I might just agree...


End file.
